Extended disconnection
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "What's all this?" she asked rubbing her hands together. "A union." He said and started walking. Rukia fallowed behind. "A union?" Ichigo nodded, still marching. "I don't understand." Ichigo sighed, but this time it was disappointed. "Well, we can't call it a reunion because we never did separate, right?"


**Extended disconnection**- Ichigo and Rukia fan fiction. I do not own Bleach or their character! So this is another fan fiction about Ichigo and Rukia. Review! and tell be if you see any error I will to fix it!

The air wasn't blazing and it wasn't below freezing. It was mid-October in Karakura Town. Typical and yet it was as all so uncharacteristic to him. It was so far from distant that he might say it was new.

She was new.

He was waiting outside his house, leaning on a post. Trying to keep time from his head or trying to keep the anxiety out of his system. He had to remember that she was no foreigner, she knows him as well as he knows her. It wasn't something out of this world.

It was beyond that.

"Ichigo?" his name was said by a known voice and he jumped out of agitation.

He turned the other direction, where she was standing wearing an oversize black coat. He breathed. "Geez, Rukia could you not do that? You scared the life out of me."

She shrugged, none caring. "Be grateful, at least I'm here."

"Well," he said. "You're late. You were supposed to be here three hours ago."

"Technical difficulties." She simply responded her eyes lingering someplace else. But then they stopped to look at something in the ground. "What's that?"

"The reason you're late to."

"I've seen it before," she bent down and snatched it before Ichigo could. "This is… is…"

"A basket," he said a bit annoyed.

"A picnic basket." She cleared then looked inside. Her eyes grew. "There's food in it and other strange things!"

Ichigo carefully seized the basket from her clutched hands, sighing dissatisfied. "_Well_, that's not a surprise anymore."

"What's all this?" she asked rubbing her hands together.

"A union." He said and started walking.

Rukia fallowed behind. "A union?"

Ichigo nodded, still marching.

"I don't understand."

Ichigo sighed, but this time it was disappointed. "Well, we can't call it a reunion because we never did separate, right?"

Rukia looked up at him confused and hurt, all evident in her face. "Yeah-"

"You said our bonds are still connected, we are still connected?"

This time she didn't answer.

"Rukia, am I correct?" He asked looking in front of him, the sound of his voice fragile and he hated it.

"Yes."

"I just," he slumped, "wanted to catch up. But-"

"It's okay," Rukia interrupted half shouting.

Then fell into silence afterwards. Ichigo sensing Rukia's glare as they kept walking. All while Ichigo kept his mind cleared of anything and anyone. Time passed in a theatrical sudden move.

Ichigo thought that Rukia had gone mute until she spoke again. "Where are we going?"

They had walked for almost an hour, hard to believe, and there weren't many people around save those passing by. Ichigo knew Rukia was growing nervous but what could he do. Well, he could do a lot of things but telling her wasn't what he had in mind. Especially when they were reaching their destination.

"We're here." He declared making Rukia halt dramatically.

Ichigo could feel Rukia taking in the scene. There was a small kind of river current, then a small raise of the ground with cement stairs and tube handles that led to them on the sidewalk- road.

Rukia immediately hopped the stairs down, Ichigo fallowed. She made a small circle breathing in the picture plastered in the background. When Rukia heard the roar of a train passing nearby she snapped back to Ichigo, amazed. "Where are we?"

Ichigo turned towards the water as his eyes tried to linger on one specific spot. "This, Rukia, is where my mother died."

"Ichigo…" her voice was incomprehensible but he guessed what she was feeling was shock.

"Anyways," he continued, "I thought this could be the perfect place for our union, you know? I don't know if you remember but you told me that if I was ready that I could tell you about _this. _So here I am. Though this is only a small part. But I figure it be the ideal place to start out the union."

Rukia didn't saying anything at all.

It was nice. The silence that was a better clear language than anything to them. And the sun starting to set was a perfect touch. It almost felt like the old times. Almost. But he knew he couldn't just stand there. Soon enough the lighting was going to become too dim to be visible and it would be difficult to arrange the picnic. Not that Rukia being late helped with anything.

While he assembled the blanket and the food Rukia mumbled, "I appreciate it."

When he was done he plummeted to the cotton sheets and even though he had a clear idea of what she was talking about he asked anyway. He knew it be better if she said it herself. "What do you appreciate?"

Rukia sat down too and tried to look directly at Ichigo. He tried not to laugh at the spot. "I appreciate that you would tell me this small part of your past and I appreciate this, um, union."

This time he couldn't help but flash a grin. "When you say union you make it sound like a unification."

Rukia's eyes grew at the horrible realization then she smacked a punch to his head. Then barking she said, "Idiot, you were saying the same thing."

Ichigo's fury bottled and he shouted back. "Yeah, well, not with the same intension. And can't you take a small joke?"

Rukia seemed to contain what she was feeling as she grunted and closed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Can't you be serious?"

Ichigo looked at the stars from sky trying to flicker. Struggling just like him. Then he turned at Rukia who was glaring. He sighed. "Why didn't you came to visit?"

Rukia frowned. "I'm here, you idiot."

Ichigo shook his head, his mind not finding anyway to say the words again. "Why didn't you came to visit for the past couple of years?"

Rukia shivered but Ichigo was highly suspecting that it wasn't the weather. "Don't-"

Ichigo exhaled defeated. "It's okay," he pulled the scarf from his neck and located it on Rukia's. Wrapping it with a small knot he said, "When you're ready to tell me this I'll be here."

Rukia looked at the ground nodding. "You never really changed, Ichigo."

"You too, Rukia." He said then flipping her hair added. "Though I have no comments about _this_."

"This union is not as bad as I thought," she said smiling to Ichigo.

"If you weren't here it wouldn't be a union after all."


End file.
